Aberbryn
Aberbryn Map: Size: 8,500 sq mi (1,800 miles of coastline)' ' Geography: Island nation off the west coast of Meris. The northern coastal region is mostly rocky, inhospitable terrain with a few small fertile plains. This region is separated from the rest of the island by a large, dense forest. Said forest divides the northern region of the island from the rest. It also wraps around the east, covering the entire eastern coastline all the way up to the beaches, finally coming to a halt about 50 miles north of the southern coastal region. The south portion of the island is highly fertile land, blessed as it is by four rivers which converge on the southern coast. It is upon the confluence of these rivers that the capital city, Cymerdinas, is built. The western region of the island is dominated by a substantial mountain range. The climate is temperate, with long, warm summer days and short, mild winters. ' Native Races: Goblins in the harsh northern region, Dwarves in the western mountains, Elves and Fae in the forest, Humans and halflings in the south. '' Government/Politics: Aberbryn is a feudal society with the unforested regions ruled and protected by noble halfling and human families. The nobles are subordinate to the human Queen, who resides in Cymerdinas. The Dwarven mountain cities elect representatives to a council. This council meets in Cymerdinas and governs the Dwarves as a whole. The Dwarven council still defers to the Queen and she holds veto power over their decisions. The Elves have disappeared from Aberbryn society for the past 200 years. In times of old they governed themselves but sent advisors to Cymerdinas, and held friendship with the other races of the land. The Fae of Aberbryn call themselves the Insequent Fae. They are not well known outside of Aberbryn, and do not wield as much power or influence as the Rimefrost or Summerbreeze Courts. The Insequent Fae don’t concern themselves with mortals, unless a mortal possesses magic which they wish to have for themselves. Their goals and desires remain a mystery to the people of Aberbryn, and knowledge of them remains nothing but whispers and rumours outside the island country. The goblin tribe in the north is more sophisticated than the goblins of other countries. They are governed by two leaders: The Great Mother and the War Chief. The Great Mother is a shamanic magic user of considerable power who governs the day to day lives of her kin. She also is the head of their religious cult. The War Chief trains and maintains the goblins’ army, and leads them in times of war. The Great Mother is succeeded by blood and the War Chief wins his status through rite of combat. Tensions between the Goblins and the other races were high but contained for nearly two centuries. The magic-steeped forest acted as a boundary between the goblins and the other races and kept aggression to a minimum. But recently the goblins have overcome their fear of the elves and Fae and have pushed through the trees, heedless of loss of life in the process. They now run rampant in the northern provinces. '''Economy: Aberbryn has a capitalist economy. Its main export is fish, but the Dwarves also make a good trade in precious gems and metals mined from their mountain homes. Aberbrynian architecture is a wonder to behold, and the city of Cymerdinas has attracted many tourists in the last few decades to walk its marble streets and bathe in the clear waters of the four rivers. Travel to Aberbryn is secured by ship and by fae portal, though the latter is considered far riskier. The fae are known for playing tricks on those who use their magic without acquiring permission. ' Religions: The humans and halflings worship a pantheon of nature deities. This pantheon is headed by Brudha, the great Bear Goddess of Motherhood and fertility. Her husband is Cernariun, the Stag, God of the Hunt. Mynnyd is the Goddess of Stone, and is a patron of Artisans and Smiths. Glyndwr is the God of the Sea, and all merchant and fishing vessels seek his blessing before embarking on their journeys. The dwarves pay homage to Aleslosh, God of Beer, as all dwarves of Torn revere him. They also worship Mynnyd, as she dwells within the mountains they call home. All that is remembered of the elves is that they did not worship the gods so much as consider them powerful beings. They offered respect and even deference to the gods who dwell in Aberbryn but looked upon them as beings who are only slightly more powerful than they. The Fae resent the gods’ power and wish to appropriate it for their own ends. ''' '''History: Prior to the defeat of the Dark Lord 200 years ago, Aberbryn was part of the mainland of the continent of Meris. The great forest that now covers the eastern coast of the island was once a small part of a much larger forest inhabited by multiple kingdoms of elves and humans. The mountain cities which now exist on the island were once part of a much larger dwarven kingdom. The peoples of Aberbryn--dwarves, humans, elves, halflings, and goblins alike--lived in relative peace with their neighbors. The elves of Aberbryn were known for their unique magic. They alone of all kingdoms known in Meris had mastered the art of weaving powerful, lasting, earth changing magic through song. Many were envious of the elves’ ability to bewitch merely with a few measures of haunting, ethereal music. When the Dark Lord came to power, during the final battle, the elves sensed that his ascension would tear the world asunder. Together they contrived to shield their kingdom through the most powerful song they had ever sung. It required every elf to sing (or play) in unison and knit a magic circle around the land. When the blast came, the land outside their shield was obliterated. The tiny kingdom became an island, floating slowly away from Meris for a little under 200 years. From the moment of the event forward, not a single elf was seen by the other members of the kingdom. None knew whether they still lived or if they died to create the magic that saved their countrymen. '''Current Events: Thirty years ago, the adrift island of Aberbryn finally came to a rest. The people of the island did not know quite what the end of their long journey meant. But all could sense a subtle shift in the magics of the land. There began to be rumors (mere whispers really) of elves appearing again in the forests. None could confirm that they actually had seen anything, but a few people here and there swore up and down they saw a solitary elf flitting lithely between the trees. But the possible return of the elves was the least of the kingdom’s worries. For a new Great Mother had come to power in the goblin tribe. She was more powerful in magic than any of her predecessors. She had a thirst for blood and dark magic. Ten years ago her machinations came to fruition. A new, brutal War Chief, Einon the Savage, came to power alongside her. Together they roused the tribe to war and attacked the province of Coedin, which bordered the other side of the northern forest. The people were totally unprepared and the goblins swept across the land, pillaging and enslaving and burning as they went. Lord Cadfael ap Cadoc, Earl of Coedin, finally mustered enough troops to hold the goblins at bay. The war came to a stalemate at Castle Coedin, and the goblins were unable to press further. For ten years Cadfael has held the line, under siege, protecting the rest of the kingdom. Queen Nerys has sent a steady stream of supplies to his army through magical means, but offered no other assistance. Meanwhile the goblins control all land north of the castle, and attempt skirmishes into the dwarven cities. They wreak havoc wherever they go, polluting the land with their dark magics. No goblin stays within the borders of the forest for very long however. And those who do remain past nightfall never return... Category:Nations and Locations